mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Bot requests
Well, I can see there are some things we should change. But it is too tedious to correct certain mistakes (like the category Category:Heroes Online Haven main quests to Category:Chapter 1: Blackbough main quests). I believe we can contact certain people, who could lend their bot to correct such fixes. I was also thinking of these: * Background → Biography ::Done. noreply 01:01, January 22, 2016 (UTC) * References → Sources ::Done. noreply 01:01, January 22, 2016 (UTC) *Sylvan → Sylvan ::Done. noreply 01:01, January 22, 2016 (UTC) *melee retaliation → might retaliation ::Done. noreply 01:01, January 22, 2016 (UTC) *Pages with (MMX) → (MM10) *Character pages that have (H1), (H2), (H3) or (H4) → (Enroth) (e.g. Christian (H3) → Christian (Enroth) Anyhow, if you have any other input, please propose and we'll review that. Energy X ∞ 22:01, November 21, 2015 (UTC) : I thought "Background" was the preferred headline. Are you saying that you'd prefer "Biography"? I guess that works. Not sure about "Sources", though - "References" works fine, and seems more common across the wikis I've seen.Narve (talk) 10:45, November 22, 2015 (UTC) ::I am aware of that. However, I think it is slightly better name for that section. Of course, if you don't want it, it can be removed. Energy X ∞ 14:31, November 22, 2015 (UTC) :Will changing References to Sources mess up how the template works? -- Somarinoa (talk) 14:14, November 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Doubtful. It is about changing the headline, not the actual word, I think. Energy X ∞ 14:31, November 22, 2015 (UTC) What do you think, should we re-name articles like Christian to Christian (Enroth)? Energy X ∞ 20:54, November 26, 2015 (UTC) : Have you changed your mind about the character naming scheme? I think it might be a good idea to finally decide how to deal with character names - whether we use worlds or games in the parentheses. On one hand, I think the worlds solution (Enroth) looks better, and it sort of clarifies that the page applies to ALL the games where the character appears (unlike, for instance, the "Stronghold (H3)" page, which only describes the faction in a single game). On the other hand, we have some instances where two characters of the same name appear in the same world, like Ethric (H3 and MM6), Alaric (Heroes V and its expansions), and Solmyr (PoL and H3 onwards, assuming PoL takes place on Enroth). Naming characters after their first game would make it more consistent. But then there's the three Halfdans in MM9, which won't fit either naming scheme... I still prefer to name them after worlds, but I'd like to have a proper discussion and settle it. But of course, if you've changed your mind about your old preference, it's no longer necessary. : And no, changing the name of the References headline won't mess up the ref template.Narve (talk) 18:21, November 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes. It is time to conclude such matters, so it is time to change all (H1) to (H4) to (Enroth) tags, while (H5) to (H7) to (Ashan), then. Unless, of course, characters with the same names appear in the same world. Energy X ∞ 20:50, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Is the bot supposed to rename the character pages, or just change the links pointing to them? If it's the former, I can see some potential problems. For example, how is the bot supposed to know the difference between a hero and a creature? And what will it do in cases like Ethric, where two characters from the same world have the same name? I don't think there's too many pages to move manually, and besides, there isn't much harm in just leaving them as they are for now, and change them gradually.Narve (talk) 18:10, December 1, 2015 (UTC) :Both, actually. Besides, there are quite many pages, some of which we know and we don't know of, to change the links. Energy X ∞ 21:52, December 1, 2015 (UTC) :: Hey, could there be a more organised list (like the one in Pokemon Wiki)? I think that some extra changes are discussed but aren't in the top list. Thanks very much! Noreplyz talk 11:31, January 6, 2016 (UTC) :::What, like which pages it affects, or who made the request, or something else? Energy X ∞ 22:50, January 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::Just clarify what additional bot requests you'd like done and have them in a neat list so that everything I need to change is crystal clear :) noreply 09:33, January 12, 2016 (UTC) All right, here are some: *Moander (H6) → Moander (Ashan) *Maximus (H6) → Maximus (Ashan) *Tazar (H6) → Tazar (Ashan) *Ciele (H6) → Ciele (Ashan) *Atlas (H6) → Atlas (Ashan) *Jeddite (H6) → Jeddite (Ashan) *Kilburn (H6) → Kilburn (Ashan) *Shiva (H6) → Shiva (Ashan) *Tyris (H7) → Tyris (Ashan) *Edric (H7) → Edric (Ashan) *Charna (H7) → Charna (Ashan) *Yog (H7) → Yog (Ashan) *Drakon (H7) → Drakon (Ashan) *Jenova (H7) → Jenova (Ashan) *Theodorus (H7) → Theodorus (Ashan) *Lyla (H7) → Lyla (Ashan) *Minasli (H7) → Minasli (Ashan) *Crag Hack (H1) → Crag Hack (Enroth) *Yog (H1) → Yog (Enroth) *Kilburn (H1) → Kilburn (Enroth) *Maximus (H1) → Maximus (Enroth) *Sandro (H1) → Sandro (Enroth) *Kastore (H1) → Kastore (Enroth) *Shiva (H3) → Shiva (Enroth) *Drakon (H3) → Drakon (Enroth) *Moander (H3) → Moander (Enroth) *Nymus (H3) → Nymus (Enroth) *Ciele (H3) → Ciele (Enroth) *Tyris (H3) → Tyris (Enroth) *Edric (H3) → Edric (Enroth) *Jenova (H3) → Jenova (Enroth) *Darkstorm (H3) → Darkstorm (Enroth) *Shiva (H3) → Shiva (Enroth) *Tazar (H4) → Tazar (Enroth) Portable infoboxes: *|gameicon = → |gameicon = \parameter\ *|factionicon = → |factionicon = \parameter *|upgraded = → |upgraded = \parameter\